Pokemon Legends of the Elementals
by AuraOfWhatWas
Summary: After a grave loss, Hikari is spun into the origins of Pokemon.Duke, who was once her rival and now her friend attempts to help her through her loss and to help her learn about the mysterious forces while dealing with his past and feelings of love for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Who's there?" A girl with light blue hair said into the blankness of space. "Hello. Oh, it's only you guys." She looked upon her Pokemon proudly and waved at her six pokemon: Feraligator, Umbreon, Pikachu, Gardevoir, Rapidash, and Dragonair.

Darkness enveloped the blank canvas of her world. "What, no!" The shadows wrapped around her pokemon in a coil, vanishing them. "No come back Ah." She breathed, but the darkness soon strangled her as well.

Then a bright light emerged, dissipating the darkness.

"Hikari, Hikari," it said.

She looked around her. In her peripheral, she saw white feathers floating around her. Wings? I have wings? "Who are you?"

"You will soon know. I'm just sad that when we meet you'll suffer such a great loss..."

A loss? "Wait, come back!"

"Farewell," the tingling voice echoed. "Until we meet." Leaving only a blinding light.

Hikari's eyes flashed open. That dream again. Hikari sighed and looked at the reflection of her blue eyes in the window. I'm really, pale. I shouldn't worry so much, She thought, hitting her cheeks until she smiled. She opened the windows and breathed in the beautiful morning.

She leaped off her bed and prepared herself. I just need to shrug it off. It's good that I'm seeing Duke today. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Hikari walked and listened to the echoing of the radio. "In the news, the famous trainer, Seth Yamada, is still missing from action. He's been missing for two weeks now. If you have any idea of his whereabouts. Please, contact us."

Hikari sighed, "So cousin is still missing. . ." Seth. . .Was this the loss the dream kept talking about? But she didn't have time to think, she had to meet Duke before-

"Yes, and that's why you're not going!" -her mom found out. Too late.

"Good morning, Mom!" She smiled straight at her mother's flaming eyes. "I'm going out." She grabbed a piece of toast.

"You're going to meet with Duke again! Aren't you? That Delinquent!"

"Relax, Mom. He isn't as bad as you think he is."

"He's a thief! A THIEF! I cannot let you go after Seth has gone missing. You have to know my tribulations as a mother.

"But still, I absolutely cannot comprehend how you can befriend such a- SUCH A! SUCH A-! Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"Delinquent," her daughter answered. "I know. I know. But he's changed, he's done his time, and he's become one of my good friends, and we planned to eat lunch and train together."

"Oh," Her face turned green. "You're dating him now! Horrible! My daughter is in love with a criminal!"

"We're not dating!"

"I cannot believe it!" The dramatic mother paced around the room with heavy feet. "That criminal has gotten to my only child! Oh, my poor daughter! How hard you have fallen! You deserve so much more than this! Wait-where are you going?"

Skipping from the door and carrying a basket, Hikari left. "Bye mom!"

"Come back! Ahh. Hormones. Cursed hormones!"

"Come on out, Rapidash!" She flinged her pokeball into the air and out came a beautiful flaming mare. "We're going for lunch." She jumped onto the horse's back. "Let's go." Rapidash pranced off with great speed towards Cherrygrove.

In the distance, a young man with sandy blonde hair and yellow catlike eyes stood against a wooden fence near an open field. He glanced at his pokegear intermittently.

"Good morning, Duke!" Hikari cheered from her horse. She gently jumped off.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry," she blushed. "My mother is still a little hesitant about our friendship."

"Hesitant?" His golden eyes stared at her. "You mean spiteful, right?"

"Um, I guess. Don't worry."

"But she is, isn't she?"

Her blue eyes darted around to find the right answer. "Yes, but she doesn't know you like I do. It'll just take some time. . .What?"

"It's just. . .Never mind."

Hikari's smile radiantly beamed. "Okay, well, I brought the food. There's food for our pokemon too."

"Thanks."

"Alright everyone come on out!" Hikari tossed all her pokeballs into the air.

"You guys too!" Duke flung his own into the air. From his, a Typhlosion, a Sneasal, Electabuzz, Gengar, Crobat, and an Alakazam.

"Hi guys!" Hikari stroked his pokemon. "How are you doing?"

She grabbed the food out of her large basket. "Here you guys go! Eat up!"

"So how are you holding up with your cousin missing and all?"

"I'm fine. A bit worried. Here." She handed a sandwich to him.

"Thanks. Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Last time he called, he was in the Kanto region. For some reason, I think he's in trouble. I know it sounds silly, but I feel scared for him."

"It's not silly," Duke shrugged. "You're just worried about him. From what you told me, you guys were really close, so it's okay to worry."

"Yeah, I guess. Huh?"

"What?" He followed her eyesight to the sky.

"Nothing, I guess I just thought I saw something. How about you? You seem like something is bothering you too. Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighed and laid down on the soft grass. "Not really. Let's just say some old friends came to visit."

"Okay." That's what Duke liked about Hikari she would hardly pry.

"How about you seen any legendary Pokemon lately?"

"Don't joke around about that." Slapping his shoulder.

"You're going to have to tell me sometime. We're friends remember."

She blushed. "Fine, but it was a long time ago when I was a little kid. So I don't remember that well. I remember seeing a rainbow filling the sky while I was soaring on a bird. It was beautiful. But that's all I can remember. No one really believed me when I told them what happened. That's why there some kids in my town think I'm a little odd. My cousin believed me though."

"That's not that weird."

Hikari stared back at him with a quizzical why planted on her face.

"Hey I was a thief. Remember? Compared to me, you're normal."

Hikari giggled, "Thanks..." She suddenly frowned. "I feel like we're being watched."

"Why do you think that?" Duke whispered, focusing on his hearing. A crack in the bush. "Alakazam, use calm mind, sense if anyone's around here."

"Kazam!" He pointed to a man approaching them.

"He doesn't look dangerous, I suppose."

"Hello, are you Hikari Aikiko." The disguised man spoke.

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to come with me it's about your cousin, before anyone gets hurt." He said, throwing a menacing glance at Duke.

The strange coated man squeezed unto her wrist. "Ow."

"Hey, who's hurting who?" He clenched the man's wrist and shoved it off Hikari.

"Come quietly, Hikari, and I won't hurt your friend."

"She's not going!"

"Fine then, Vileplume," He tossed his poke ball. Use sleep powder."

"Plume!" He leaped out, intoxicating the air.

"Crobat, gust it away." Wind swept the powder the other way.

"I should have known getting to you Hikari Akari would be impossible, that's why I brought friends." He tossed even more pokeballs, releasing a dozen more Vileplume.

"Now, give up."

"No way. Get them!" Duke sent all his pokemon to attack them as well as Hikari.

"Sleep powder!" All the Vileplume released powder into the air.

"Alakazam! Barrier." "Gardevoir barrier." The two psychic pokemon created a bubble of energy around them, while the trainers returned their other pokemon from sleeping.

"Why the hell is this idiot after you?" Duke retorted, but sleep reached her eyes. "Crap. Alakazam, we need to teleport. You too, uh Hikari's Gardevoir?" He turned to Alakazam. "Anywhere is better than here." Vileplumes began charing at the wall, punching. "Hurry, up Alakazam." The wall shattered, and powder creeped in. "This is not my day." He held on to his breath. But it proved useless, and he too fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening To Trouble

Just the usual disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does.

Now, an introduction. Hey, I'm Hikari-ChanForever. This is my first fanfic. I just used my character's name as my username because I had no idea what to choose. So it may be subject to change.

Anyways, this story has been in my head since I was 11 or 10 I suppose and has wanting to be told since then. At first, I tried comics, but then life became hectic (as it naturally does). I'll try my best to post a chapter a week or at least every two weeks-no promises, since I have school work :P.

But I do believe a character description is in order.

Duke

Height: 5' 7"

Physical description: He has sandy blonde hair up to his chin and catlike yellow eyes. He has light tanned skin.

Hikari

Height: 5' 4"

Physical description: Straight long blue hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin.

Hikaru

Height: 5' 8"

* * *

Chapter 2 Awakening To Trouble

Hikari, where is she? "Eh. Hello." A guy's voice echoed in his mind. Shut up. I need to find her, get her away from the psycho man. "Wake up. Wake up!"

Duke jolted up only to discover himself in a prison with a familiar looking young man. "Wait, aren't you Hikari's cousin, Hikaru?"

"Yep, glad to see you woke up. You've been out for at least an hour You're her new friend Duke, right?"

"Right?" Duke rubbed his head. "Ugh my head." He checked his belt. His pokeballs were gone.

"Yeah, mine are gone too."

"So you're here, and I'm here, where's Hikari? And where is here?"

"We're in Team Rocket's base, I think it's an aerial base, when you listen to all the humming."

"Awesome." Duke snorted with sarcasm.

"But Hikari, I'm afraid for. When they caught me and looked up my name, her name appeared as well, cousins and all, and they found a report about a girl spotting legendary pokemon at a young age. In addition, they showed me a picture they caught with one of their secret cameras from ten years ago. There was a shadow of a girl, so they thought it was Hikari."

"So now both you and I are the blackmail."

"Basically."

Duke walked up to the lock.

"Don't bother it's completely tamper proof."

"I'm guessing Hikari didn't tell you I'm a former thief." He smirked as he analyzed the electrical machinery of the lock. "This looks easy."

Hikari awoke in a room on a comfortable bed, surrounded with thousands of golden adornments. Where am I? She approached the door, only to find it shut tight.

"So you are Hikari Aikiko," an arrogant voice crept from the corner of the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hikari turned around to face a well dressed man sitting complacently on a chair.

"Yes, I am." She felt her pockets. No pokeballs. "And you are, sir?" Calling him Sir, seemed to be the only thing she could do, to keep her fear down.

"Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, but that was before your time wasn't it?"

"No, sir. I've heard some stories about your corporation."

"Yes," he sipped at his wine glass. "Due to the attempts of one person, my corporation slowly fell."

"If I may ask, Mister Giovanni, why am I here?"

He stood up and started to walk up to her. "It's simple, actually. You are key to reviving our organization. And since, you have a connection to these legendary powerful pokemon, that's why you were required."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hikari muttered, looking away.

"Really, see that picture on the screen." It was an old satellite photo with a little girl riding on a winged pokemon.

"So that could be any girl?"

"Really?" His brows arched. "Let's see how it looks with technology now a days." The pixels realigned, increased in detail, finally to show a younger version of Hikari, smiling upon a Ho-Oh."

"Amazing, Ho-Oh, the absolute treasure of all legendary pokemon. Surely, you must have met his servants, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Is there anyone else you were friends with?"

Hikari stayed silent. "B-but that was a long time ago, I was only five. I don't know where they are now. They just saved me that one day."

"Yes, but then you were missing for a week straight. I wonder if they gave you anything to remind you of them."

"No. They just left."

"Are you sure? It's rare for legendary pokemon to choose to appear to humans. You must be of great importance for them to save you." He picked a paper titled New Bark Times. " 'Little girl claims to be saved by legendary pokemon after missing for five days.' Written by a reporter enthusiast. Understandable, since big news is rare in towns."

"Where is my friend?"

"I think you mean friend and cousin."

Hikari's jaw dropped. "Y-you're the ones who have Seth?"

"How do you think we found about you?" The man shrugged. "He just interfered with our plans. We identified him, but when we got his info, your name showed up as well."

"Let them go, please!" As soon as Hikari said this, she wished she could retract them, just by listening to how stupid it sounded. She rephrased it quickly. "What do you want me to do, so you can let them go?"

"Simple, call your legendary friends."

"But I don't know how."

"That can be arranged." A grunt grabbed her from behind.

"Let go! What are you doing?"

Giovanni's lips flexed into a twisted smile. "I'm sure they'll want to save you again, once you get into trouble."

"Just what do you want to do with the pokemon anyways?" She screamed and squirmed under the grunt's grip.

Sneering, Giovanni smiled wider. "No harm. I suppose in revealing to you. I want to create the ultimate pokemon. The first one was outside of my control but only made from one kind of pokemon's DNA. Now I want to combine the DNA of the best to create the strongest pokemon which no one can defeat. The first experiment more or less failed, so we need a new one"

"But that might kill them!"

"As long as I get the DNA."

The grunt dragged her back. "No let me go please." There I go with being polite. As if they'd let me go with me just saying please! She looked to the grunt. Wait, his face? Lance of the Elite Four? What was he doing here?

Play along, his eyes pleaded.

"Let go!" And Lance left the room with her in hand.

"Keep walking," he muttered into her ear. "Turn."

He looked around. The hallway was empty. Everyone must be waiting for the big capture.

"Lance? I haven't seen you since the Pokemon League." Hikari whispered.

"Yeah, I know." He keyed at the cuffs. "Pretend they're on. Are you alright?"

"Fine, just a little drowsy. Do you know where they have Duke and Hikaru?"

Lance sadly shook his head. "Unfortunately, not. But I did find your pokemon." He placed the six miniature balls in her hand.

"Ah, thank you. I'm glad they're safe."

Another grunt came out to tackle Lance.

"Let go of Hikari!" He grabbed Lance, both wrestling each other to the ground. After a few seconds, Lance pinned him down with his hat falling off.

"Hikaru!" Hikari celebrated.

"Lance?"

"Duke!" Hikari smiled and gave each of them a hug. "I'm glad you're alright! I was so worried!"

"Lance what are you doing here?" Hikaru laughed.

"Later," Lance said. "Our first motive should be to get out of here especially you Hikari."

* * *

. . . .!

Cliffhanger. So being stuck in an aerial base sucks, especially when you can't teleport out because of some energy field. . .

Dang, why did the bad guys have to think of everything. . .Oh wait, that makes them so bad! It wouldn't be interesting if it didn't!

Next up, the Conclusion and possibly how Duke came to meet Hikari and how she gained his trust and his heart. . .O.O


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

Hello, once again! This took awhile with my hectic life. Unfortunately, the Duke and Hikari how they met chapter won't be posted as well, since it's much longer than I expected. But there are so many lovey-dovey scenes that make mine and Duke's heart escalate. Ahh. . .

Anyways, the usual disclaimer, pokemon is owned by Nintendo.

And a FYI: Duke was originally based off the rival from the Gold/Silver/Crystal series as was Hikari, she was based off the heroine from Crystal. However, as I dove into the story more (I had this story in my head since I was 11), I found they were completely different than those people. I even gave them a new look. Hopefully, I can scan a drawing of both of them.

Nonetheless, please rate and review! I don't care if it's bad words or good. I just need a critique!

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 The Escape

"My Gardevoir can teleport."

"No can do," Lance interrupted. "There's a some sort shield around this aerial fortress, preventing any teleportation." They walked into an empty room alone.

"Plus, there are still some pokemon trapped here." Duke added. "It would be best to free them, but seeing things as they are, Hikari is their priority, so it is vital to get her out before we are discovered. So one person should help Hikari leave while the others help the caged pokemon."

Hikari sighed. She wanted to help. But what could she do, but cause more trouble. "Fine. Agreed. How do I escape?"

"There should be a docking bay for their aerial crafts."

"Okay."

"I'll go with Hikari." Duke volunteered.

A glint appeared in Hikaru's eyes. So it's about time! Hikaru smiled mischievously that it bothered Duke.

Duke continued, "You and Lance find the imprisoned Pokemon, I'll stay with Hikari and help her out of here. Agreed?

"Sorry," Duke added as he held her handcuffs behind her. "It's best to keep these on for image sake."

Hikari nodded, but winced at the restrictions of the clasps.

"Just stay calm." He whispered into her ear as he nodded to other team rocket members as they passed. "Er, which way to the aerial pod. You see after taking this girl, I have to report there." He pronounced in a perfect henchmen accent.

"Ah, yeah. The hall down on your left. Second the door. The largest there."

"Thank ya."

Hikari let a little grin stretch across her face as soon as they were out of sight. "Though my mother wouldn't agree with this, it's a good thing you were a thief before this."

"You're right. Your mother wouldn't agree with me."

At last, they were at the aerial deck. "Let me check." Duke peered around the door opening. Grunts were still there, loading and unloading. In other words, too busy for them to casually pass by. "We're going to need a hell of a good distraction. Cover your eyes."

"Why?"

Duke fidgeted at his bag and pulled out a small cylinder.

"A flash bomb?"

"From the old days." Duke adjusted his shades. "Now cover your eyes." Duke bit off the pin and tossed it in. "Let's go. We're highjacking a plane."

Pulling her by the wrist, he pushed grunts aside, knocking them out. Upon reaching the plane, he fussed with the lock. Damn, it's locked. Quickly, he snatched Hikari's hair clip and pried the door open.

"Now, to wire it. And we are out of here. Then I'll let you out of your cuffs."

"Um, Duke."

A gun clicked behind him.

"Hello, intruder. I'm glad you left the prisoner in cuffs."

"Aw, crap." Duke turned to face to face with a Team Rocket Admin. "Crap," he repeated. They were so close.

"Back up is coming soon." The admin commentated.

"Go Dragonair!" Hikari tossed her pokeball into the air and a long serpent dragon crushed the admin to the side of the wall. "Come on, Duke! A little help." Her arm reaching to place her legs over Dragonair.

"Um. Sorry." Duke awkwardly moved his hands and pushed Hikari's tush up onto Dragonair then jumped onto.

Dragonair slid out of the ship and towards the closing sky. The airlock!

It was, and it closed. Team Rocket's Fearows surrounded them, cawing.

"Dragonair! Dragonpulse!" Hikari yelled.

Dragonair widened its mouth, building energy. A green ball of light ricocheted against the Fearows, knocking some down.

The Fearows reacted back drill pecking. Dragonair slipped side to side. Duke held Hikari close and to Dragonair as Hikari jostled about.

"Get your Crobat out!" Hikari yelled.

"What?"

Hikari repeated. "Get your Crobat out!"

"But you might fall when I reach for my pokeball!"

"Just reach for it! I'll balance myself out!"

Duke held on more tightly, and then he reached into his belt, searching for Crobat. Enlarging the pokeball, he tossed into the air and Crobat flew around, leering at the Fearows.

"Crobat, use aircutter!" Crobat flapped its four wings rapidly, slicing the air and feathers off the Fearow.

The Fearows crowed in anger back at the singular Crobat and the Dragonair, taunting them. With the flap of their wings together, they pushed Crobat into Dragonair with such force. "Hikari!" Duke outstretched his arm as Hikari was falling. All he could grasp was the chains that easily slipped from his hand. "Hikari! What?"

She plummeted into the air face down, trying to slow the fall. But the faster she fell, the more fearful she became until she lost consciousness. Before impacting the floor, her body slowed as if she was floating down gently. Everyone witnessed it.

"A blessing from the legendary?" A member gawked. With Hikari completely unaware of it, she was asleep peacefully unperturbed.

"Keep your hands up!"

"Damn." Duke raised his arms in the air while the grunts took back Hikari. "Crobat, supersonic!"

A loud screech echoed in the room so deafening that the grunts stopped in their tracks. Duke leapt back to the floor, quickly sweeping Hikari off the floor and returned Dragonair back into her pokeball. "Come on, Crobat!" Holding Hikari close, he dashed out of the room with sirens blaring all around them.

"The prisoners are escaping!" A speaker blasted into the hall. "Please be on high alert!"

Duke braked around corners as grunts scurried pass them. "Hikari. Hikari." He shook her fragile body. "Wake up. It's hard to sneak around, carrying you around like this. Hikari."

Hikari's eyes fluttered a bit. Her eyelashes delicately flashing against her disoriented blue eyes. "D-duke, what happened?"

He sighed. Glad she's alright. "You fell off your Dragonair and passed out. Now, the alarm is off. And now we're on the run."

"Oh." A faint pause allowed Hikari to look around and comprehend the surroudings especially the fact she was being held still by Duke. "Um, Duke I can be put down now?"

"Right." His ears turned red.

"What now?"

"I'm coming with a plan."

Hikari looked to Duke. "Got one yet."

"No. There's got to be more than one way out of here. Maybe, we could make one. There's a few windows onboard, aren't there?"

Turning the corner, they crashed into Lance and Hikaru. "You guys aren't out yet?"

"Change of plans," Duke explained. "I see the freed pokemon behind you."

Pokemon of all sizes followed timidly behind Lance and Hikaru.

"Aw." Hikari carefully approached one of the Furrets. The Furret sniffed her awhile before Hikari stroked its fur. It gave a soft purr.

"So I'm guessing your cover has been compromised?"

"Not quite. But since yours is out; Hikaru's is out as well," Lance said. "No one really knows I'm here."

"I have an idea how to get out though. But we'll need all the flying pokemon we have."

"Sure," Lance and Hikaru agreed together.

"First, we need a wind large enough, then we have to bust it open."

Once again, they dashed carefully through the corridors. Where could the windows be? They were only in the rooms. Entering one would risk exposure. What choice did they have?

"Anyone swipe a key card from grunts?" Duke fingered at the lock.

"No."

"Well, I guess not this room then." They shifted a corner and turned immediately back. "More grunts. They're coming this way."

"Right now?" Hikari whispered. "What do we do? This is a closed corridor. The only way to hide is get past them, which is impossible with all these pokemon or enter this door. Which is just as impossible."

"Maybe not?" Duke instantly dove his hand into his bag. "I hope I still have it. Yes!" He pulled out an odd machine. An grey mechanical card wired to a machine.

"That's one of those card key hacker things," Hikaru said.

"Yes." He swiped it through the slot. "Come on!" The machine scanned the numbers, adapting to the code. "Come on! How close is the guard?"

"He's running this way!" Lance hissed.

Finally, the lock clicked and the doors slid open.

"Come on," Hikari motioned the little pokemon to enter.

Everyone stormed in and the doors slid closed behind him.

"Thank goodness," Hikaru sighed with relief.

* * *

Cliff Hanger, of course. I have to have you people coming back for more.

Just reminder to rate and review!

Hopefully next time we meet, the bonus chapter will be out!

Until then!

PS I'm glad right now to have at least 1 subscriber! XD


	4. Chapter 4 Dream Come True

Greetings Once Again, people! Or person T.T

I know the description doesn't match the story so far but it will catch on much later. Let's just say it has to do with the mysterious voice in the dream. :P (Which is in the 1st chapter).

Again, disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo has the rights.

Enjoy the chapter or not. . .Just remember to rate and review! And if you like, do subscribe!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Calm down, Sentret. It's okay." Hikari enticed one of the Sentrets to come out. It did, quivering but then it calmed as Hikari stroked its fur. "There, there everything is fine now."

"Was your cousin always that good with pokemon?" Lance asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded. "She's always had this sort of touch that made pokemon like her. I wish I had it. The first pokemon I ever got, we always fought in the beginning. I'm just glad we're friends now."

Duke smiled at the scene while examining the room. It was a laboratory. Team Rocket probably used their twisted chemical combinations to alter some pokemon. Then, he found a window. "Lance, Hikaru, barricade the doors. I found a window. It's our ticket out!"

Lance and Hikaru immediately grabbed the closest desks and stacked them on top of each other to block the doors.

"Typholosion!" Duke called out. "Do your best to smash the glass!"

Typholosion filled the fire, consistently punched the glass.

"Everyone latch on! Once it breaks we could be sucked out! Everyone get their flying pokemon and psychic pokemon out!"

Dragonite, Crobat, and a Pidgeot all emerged from their pokeballs with Dragonair on standby.

The fiberglass cracked little by little. Duke had his Typholosion's pokeball ready, pressed on the return icon.

The fiberglass cracked, and air rushed out.

"Return, Typholosion!"

The psychic pokemon gathered as much as they could into their own psychic sphere. While flying pokemon, gathered them on their back.

But one of the baby pokemon hurried away after the air sucked out.

"I'll get him!" Hikari said.

"Well, hurry! Lance and Hikaru are already out!"

Hikari crawled around the floor, gripping hard. "Spindarak! Come on out! It's fine. We're going to get you out!" Behind her, a hand appeared. "Spindarak." In it was a wet handkerchief. "Spinda-" Immediately, the man covered Hikari's mouth, covering her squeals.

"Get off me!" Hikari fought back by stepping unto his foot.

"Grr! You stupid girl!" With brute force, he slapped her head into the counter.

"Hikari!" But the air was rushing out too fast. "Crobat! Take care of the others. Just do something to push me back!" The scientist ran to press a button and the window began to close. Metal doors slid over the opening.

From Crobat, Duke leaped into the air. "Now, Crobat!"

Crobat pelted its wings fiercely, creating a large force of air to push his trainer forward back into the base.

"You are annoyingly persistent." The team rocket member stated.

"So are you."

"Pretty soon. Back up will come what will you do then?"

"Well, then I'll fight my heart out. But first what did you do to Hikari."

The scientist's smile glimmered. "I tried to use this concoction to make her into a limp doll. But unfortunately, she defended herself to an extent that I had to knock her out. It looks like she might have a concussion."

"You-"

"Let's have some fun!" He tossed his pokeball into the air. "This is another experiment!" A Koffing emerged. But, it wasn't the usual purple color; it was green. "I made this Koffing genetically!"

"Gengar!" The ghost emerged from Duke's pokeball. "We'll be leaving once I kick the snot out of you!"

"Not likely. . ."

Duke smiled. "Gengar, do technique B!"

Gengar giggled and went off tossing shadow balls. While Duke ran forward at the scientists, with his fist.

"W-what are you doing?" He gasped as he wiped his bloody lip.

"Returning my favor to her."

"Koffing, help me!"

But Koffing couldn't comply, as Gengar was attacking him constantly.

"Now, let's see it was this you used, right?" Duke fiddled the flask in his hand.

"No, don't do that!"

He tossed the liquid onto the man's shirt. The liquid seeped into his skin while the gas travelled into his nose, knocking him out just like he did to his victim.

"Gengar, finish that Koffing!"

Gengar was immediately by his master's side and Koffing rolling on the ground.

He stroked Hikari head. On his hand, there was blood. "Crap, trapped again." We'd have to break through metal, which is hard enough. All of these layers, he thought. He sighed.

Hikari slightly moved. "Duke? Are we off yet?"

"No. We're trapped again."

"Ow. . .I keep getting knocked around today. I guess it just isn't my day, huh?" She smiled faintly.

"Yeah," he said looking at her wound, but it was gone. Gone? How did she heal so fast? He opened his mouth to ask, but there was a large bang against the door. "Really, now?"

"My Gardevoir is out right now, helping. So I guess I'll have to use what I can. Prince!" Out of her pokeball, emerged a black and gold catlike creature. "Get ready. Do you know what's out there?"

"Umbre!"

"I see. There's loads of Dotrios, trying to force their way."

Duke shook his head. He'll never be able to understand how she knows what her pokemon are exactly saying.

"You too Gengar."

A hyper beam shot through the door, rampaging the room. Furniture flew in every direction. Prince pushed his master down.

"Hikari, you are an awfully hard person to follow."

Duke looked up. Dang, Giovanni. He unconsciously found himself beside her, protection her.

"You're cornered. There's no way out. And must you rely on him to protect you."

A Dodrio knocked him to the side into a grunt. The grunts restrained him. "You know what? I'm curious. How would the legendaries react once you scream? And die. . .Would they come save you in time or just take your body somewhere?" He snapped his fingers. The Dodrios charged their beam. Hikari froze. There was nowhere to go. He was right. She was trapped.

The Dodrios released their large beam towards her. Hikari closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came, she opened them. "Grace!" How did her Gardevoir get back get back! Behind some grunts, Lance and Hikaru were fighting their way through them while Grace pushed light screen against the beam.

Gardevoir shrieked in pain! Then her other pokemon popped out of her ball: Feraligator, Pikachu, Umbreon, Rapidash, and even Dragonair. They were all giving their energy to Gardevoir to protect their master. They pushed harder and harder! The beam broke through and hit all of her pokemon at once, but not her, for they were the buffer! Ashes of her friends filled the air.

Hikari fell to her knees. In an instant, they were gone. Tears overflowing, she sobbed hard.

"Dang you Giovanni!" Hikaru yelled, punching his face and knocking him into a wall.

Duke struggled but managed to escape from the grunts' grasp.

"Fine, you win for now!" The grunts picked up Giovanni. "Now, this ship was worthless." He pressed a remote in his pocket. "Good luck getting out!" They left for an escape pod.

"Duke!" Lance said. "We can teleport now. When we were trying to enter, we knocked out what powered the energy barrier."

"Uh-huh." He was only paying half attention. He just kept looking at Hikari, broken just sitting in the middle of the room with tears dropping to the floor.

The ship wobbled. "We have to get out now."

"Hikari. . ." Duke approached Hikari gently. "We have to leave now."

She just blankly stared where her pokemon dissipated. "They're gone. . ." She repeated over and over. "They're gone. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. They're gone. . ."

"Hikari!" He grabbed her.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me here!" Her tears falled more fiercely. "I can't leave! I don't-I can't!"

"Come on, Lance is flying us out of here!" He held onto her shoulders, but Hikari flailed.

"No, no, no! Go away! Leave me alone! It's my fault! I need to stay-"

"Sorry, Hikari." With his hand, he gripped tightly onto Hikari shoulder, knocking her unconscious. Then, he placed her into his arms. "Let's go."

Lance let out his Dragonair. It blasted an opening into the wall. All of them boarded and left the tomb of Hikari's pokemon, where their ashes roamed, crying to their trainer.

* * *

Sniffle. . .I almost cried when I wrote this part. T.T*sob* So much for the almost.

It made it even more personal since I based Hikari's pokemon mainly off the main party in my Pokemon Crystal version. Klomp. . .T.T

It'll get better. . .Just some sadness for now.

But I've also added the bonus chapter that has been long awaited which has some lovey-dovey cuteness with Hikari and Duke.

Preview Quote of Next Chapter (Not the Bonus): "If you hurt Hikari in any way, I'll kill you!"


	5. Bonus Chapter: How They Met

Bonus Chapter: How They Met

Duke and Hikari! :) Squee! It's so kawaii!

* * *

They were never always friends with each other. At least on one side, Duke hated Hikari. Hikari liked everyone even him despite his enmity. Duke hardly cared; she did. Hikari loved her pokemon; he didn't always. It wasn't until he left _them _that he was able to care.

Duke ran out of the house in a hurry. That boy wouldn't abuse the poor Cyndaquil anymore. Finally some more pokeballs and pokemon with this, he could finally start anew, away from them. . .

"Watch it!" He knocked into a young girl in his flight.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the blue haired girl said. "I didn't see you there. You're a new face here. Welcome to New Bark Town."

"Really?" His brow raised, suspicious.

Hikari extended a hand. "I'm Hikari, and you are?"

"Leaving." He turned to go.

"Wow, you have two pokeballs already! Two pokemon! That's so cool! As for me, I've got on so far! See!" She motioned to the dancey pokemon climbing up her shoulder. "This is Klomp, my Totodile! Cool, huh? We started training a couple days ago. Then, we'll be heading out soon."

"Really?" He repeated disinterested. It looks weak, he thought. Maybe, I can get some menial experience for my pokemon. "How about a battle?"

"Sure, I've never done a battle before. But I've watched my cousin, Hikaru do it several times." This would be too easy, Duke thought. "Let's start."

The first pokemon Duke released was a small petite Cydaquil.

"Aw! It's too cute."

"Are you mental? This is a battle. You're supposed to be focused on the battle itself, not anything so trivial."

"Alright. But we haven't stated the rules, quite yet. How are we to go about this?"

Duke snorted. I guess I'll show her a little mercy. "How about just one on one, seeing you don't have any other pokemon yet?"

"Agreed! You okay with that Klomp!"

Klomp nodded while doing a jig.

Duke smirked. I doubt it'll know any useful moves.

Boy, he was wrong.

"Cyndaquil! Ember!"

Cyndaquil spat little flames.

"Totodile, you know what to do!" Totodile jumped around them with ease and scratched Cyndaquil.

"Good job, Klomp!"

"Lower his defenses with leer."

"You too!"

Both pokemon stared at each other for awhile that it became awkward.

"Really?" Duke sighed. "You're copying me."

"It seemed best. That way our defense would be even."

"Cyndaquil, quick attack!"

Cyndaquil bumped into Klomp, knocking him into the ground.

"Are you alright, Klomp?"

Klomp smiled and danced back onto his feet happily.

"That's great!"

"Cyndaquil, quick attack again."

"Klomp, water gun!" Klomp squirted water from his mouth, searing Cyndaquil.

It knows that move already, Duke thought furiously.

"Cyndaquil, use ember on yourself to dry yourself."

Cyndaquil lit himself on fire.

"Wow, that was a really good idea!"

"I suppose. . .Cyndaquil, tackle!"

"Dodge and counter with scratch!"

"Cyndaquil dodge around that with quick attack and keep using it to attack him!"

Cyndaquil in a blink of an eye did just that, attack Klomp who couldn't figure out where he was.

"Klomp! Use water gun and spin around like a sprinkler!" Totodile obeyed and pirouetted gracefully while squirting water everywhere.

Duke's Cyndaquil froze, drenched with water and finally fainted.

"Good job, Klomp!" Klomp jumped into her arms for a hug. Hikari then turned to Duke. "That was a great battle, erm-"

"Duke. . ." He responded bitterly.

"Yes, you did a great job, even your Cyndaquil."

Duke snorted. "It lost."

"So? Losses help people grow stronger just like victories." She smiled. "Here." She handed a small bottle. "It's a potion for your Cyndaquil."

He knocked it away. "I don't need it."

"Are you sure? Cyndaquil needs it not you. I'll apply it if you like. My father is a doctor. And I can bandage the scratches if you like."

"No! And quit it with your feigned kindness." He returned Cyndaquil to its ball and walked away. It wasn't because he didn't want to heal Cyndqauil; he just didn't want to owe anybody, because if he owed a favor, he would be owned in return.

"Alright, bye then. And it's not feigned," she added.

Duke scoffed. Yeah right.

Time and time, he met her again. But he never won. She always was stronger. Even at the championship, she beat him before he could even make it to the semi-finals. Humiliated, he withdrew into the mountains. He stroked his Typhlosion's fur. She had got to him; he had to be kinder. But still, he hated her all the people around him with their false smiles, fake attitudes, all just acting to kiss up to a higher power but not her. He couldn't bring himself to hate her.

"Come on, Typhlosion." He wandered the mountains. "We've got work to do."

Unknowingly, he wandered into trouble. A base was set up hidden in the mountains guarded by men wearing the letter R.

Really, here? Duke sighed. He would've of thought they would have given up after so many people defeated them. Let's see. There was Red. Who else? Some Ethan and Lyra guy or was it Gold and Crys? Either way, he thought they were over.

"Intruder alert!" A grunt pointed at him.

Damn. Duke leapt to run with his Typhlosion.

"Victribell Razor leaf!"

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!"

The razor sharp leaves burned in the flames. But more leaves came, passing his Typhlosion and cutting into his leg and hand and nicking his stomach.

"Gah!" Duke bit his lip, to stop himself from swearing.

"He went this way!" He heard a grunt.

"Typhlosion, let me lean on you. We have to get out of here."

Typhlosion nodded, and he limped along as quickly as he could. But they were still too close. There was a bridge close by. Once he made it across, he could tell Typhlosion to burn the ropes.

"There he is!"

Crap. "Move faster, Typhlosion!"

"Duke?"

Hikari stood across the bridge on her Rapidash. She quickly made it to the other side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! We need to get out-" Maybe not, his head was spinning from all the blood loss.

Hikari grabbed the semi conscious Duke and placed him on top of Rapidash. She grabbed the Typhlosion's ball and returned him. "Come on, Rapidash!" She leapt back on, rode away, but not without cutting the ropes, and leaving Team Rocket behind.

When Duke awoke, he found himself shirtless and fully bandaged on his leg, hand, and stomach.

He was lying on a sleeping bag in a cave near a Rapidash's fire with a shadow of a feminine and familiar figure.

What happened again? Team Rocket! He immediately rose up painfully.

"Slow down. You're still hurt." Hikari laid him down again. "You need to take it easy, Duke."

"Ugh, those Team Rocket b-"

"Duke, please don't."

"Fine, I won't say it."

Hikari smiled a little. "But really, you need to rest. Their razor leaf cut deep into your skin; you were bleeding extensively, so I applied pressure and bandaged it. I hope you aren't in too much pain." Rummaging through her bag, she got more ointment. "I have more pain relievers if needed."

"But what about Team Rocket?"

"It's nighttime. They wouldn't be exploring too much in the mountains; it would be way too dangerous." Hikari giggled. "I would've teleported us out of here, but I deposited my Gardevoir, Grace, with Professor Elm. Plus, my flying pokemon are also deposited. I came here to do some extensive training, but I didn't expect Team Rocket to be here. I tried contacting the authorities but my pokegear is out of range-"

"Stop that," Duke groaned.

"Stop what?" Hikari looked at him with her concerned sea blue eyes.

"Stop it with your false compassion. I don't need it."

Hikari rubbed her head and smiled. "It's not false. I think I've told you this before, but I'm always like this."

He scoffed in response. "Yeah, right. . ."

"Is it really that hard to believe that there are nice people in the world?"

"Frankly. . ." He paused for a moment in thought. "Yes."

They stared at each other for moment, Hikari analyzing. "Then, why would I save you from impending doom? I have nothing to gain from it."

Duke wanted to refute. But she was right. She had nothing to gain and yet, there she sat, replacing his bandages.

"Ow. . ."

"Hold still. Let me see." She climbed close. Too close for Duke to stand. His heart beat rapidly while he looked into her eyes. "It looks like you're still bleeding too much. I'll have to replace your bandages. Oh and your jacket and shirt, it was covered with blood. Your pants are too, but it would be awkward to. . .I took the liberty to wash just your jacket and shirt, but they're still drying. I'll give it back as soon as you stop bleeding."

Delicately, she unwrapped the bandages. From her bag, she got a cotton ball and applied alcohol. "This might hurt. . ."

"Just do it."

She moved to apply the alcohol then paused.

"Why did you pause?"

She gauged his expression then asked, "I can trust you to keep a secret, right? I want to do a less painful way of healing your wounds if you would permit me to."

"What?"

"I know it's a silly question. Of course, I can trust you. You're a friend."

A friend? Duke's jaw dropped, flabbergasted. "I'm not sure about that."

"Of course we are. I helped you without thought or anything in return."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's better, I just show you." She dropped the drenched cotton ball on the floor. Her hands then proceeded to go over his wound. "I haven't done this for awhile, so it might not work." Hikari closed her eyes.

What? Her hands glowed an odd light. Duke's wounds reacted to her light and the pain began to cease, and the wound disappeared as if it evaporated into the air. Hikari opened her eyes.

"Success." She smiled. "I didn't think I would be able to do it."

"How'd you?"

"It's something I've always been able to do since I was little," she muttered, "after a certain incident. I kept it a secret. The only person who knows is my dad and you."

"So not even your mom knows?"

"My mom-" She carefully phrased. "-has weak nerves. Just the incident enough made her jumpy, so I didn't tell her. Plus, she didn't believe what I saw."

"Incident?"

Hikari smiled a nervous smile. "Well, I suppose I should tell you. Now that you know about this. But first, let me heal your wounds."

She continued to heal the cuts on his leg and arm.

"There, all finished."

"So the incident?"

Hikari fiddled her fingers. "I suppose it's difficult to describe. And you may not believe me. . . Though. . ."

"Try. . ."

"Well, from what I remember, when I was five, I went out of town on a camping trip with my parents in the mountains. It was the day before we were leaving, so we were packing up. I somehow got separated after my mom's Delcatty stumbled into a Beedrill's nest. I got lost and stumbled off a ledge into rapids." She knocked her head, comically. "When I woke up, something was crying on me. The tears were warm. When I looked up, there was this magnificent bird over me surrounded by three lion-like creatures."

"Ho-Oh, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. . ." Duke gasped.

"Yes, I didn't know they were called that at the time, because they had yet to identify them. But I was severely injured. I was with them for about a week before I was returned back to the camp." Hikari sighed and shrugged the tale off. "Honestly, there are times it felt like a dream. But the fact that I heal fast contradicts that event."

Duke's jaw dropped.

"I know what you're thinking. Why me, right?" She giggled a faint laugh. "I'm not quite sure. Why gift me with this? And most importantly, why appear to save a little girl, why risk exposure? I suppose I'm just lucky, or maybe special to them. I'm not sure. I wish I knew. . ." To mask the awkwardness, she grinned. "So I shared, what about you? Just kidding, you don't have to tell me any-"

"Duke isn't my real name. . ."

Hikari analyzed his words in silence.

"It was a name I was given when I worked for a criminal syndicate, not for Team Rocket, of course; I worked for a band of thieves. Duke is the only thing I can go by. They raised me because I had nobody, I am an orphan."

Hikari smiled. "Well, you have somebody now. You have me, your pokemon."

"Yeah," Duke subtly smiled.

"Hang on, I missed a cut." She pointed to his forehead. "It's small, but I don't want it to get infected."

She leaned in close to him. So close that he felt her warm breath, causing his heart rate to accelerate. Her hands glowed close to his eyes. But he only focused on her face. It matched her personality perfectly. Her vast blue eyes matched her unending kindness, while her fair skin represented her purity.

"There, all finished." She smiled. "Just tell me if there is any more pain or spots I missed so I can heal it right away."

"Sure," he breathed after she backed away. "You're tired?" He pointed to the black circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, I haven't really slept today. I was standing guard with my Rapidash. I don't want Team Rocket to get the jump on us. I suppose using these powers make me a bit sleepy-" Her eyes fogged.

"I'm fine now. I'll stand guard now. You should get some rest."

"But-"

"I insist. Then we can climb down this mountain."

"All right." She laid her head down and immediately she was asleep on the rough cave's floor. Rapidash curled up to his trainer.

Duke watched the outside with his Gengar for a bit, but he couldn't help but look back at Hikari, lying peacefully.

"Gengar, scout the mountains discreetly for a safe way down. Typhlosion can stand guard here now."

He walked back into the cave hungry. Next to his backpack, there was a little cloth filled with berries and pork buns next to his canteen of water. Upon that little lunch sack, there was a note that said:

_Here's some food just in case you're hungry._

_-Hikari_

Duke let out a laugh. She really was different from the rest of people he knew. Granted, most of the people he knew were thieves.

Hikari let out a moan as if she was having a nightmare. Duke crawled slowly beside her with his sleeping bag rolled, but her Rapidash scowled at him and moved closer to Hikari.

"Relax," Duke said with his hands up, showing his innocence.

Rapidash continued to glare then stopped to nuzzle Hikari. Hikari moaned still trapped in her nightmare.

Duke lifted her head to place his sleeping bag under it.

Hikari stopped moaning and calmed down again. Duke smiled and involuntary stroked her hair and cheek.

As soon as he realized it, he blushed. Rapidash was even more angry.

"I'm guessing you like her too, huh?"

Rapidash calmed as soon as he backed away a good three feet.

But that didn't matter, he just sat in the corner eating the pork bun Hikari gave. It was good.

If only he could just stay by her side, it would be enough. Because for a girl like her, he would never good enough because of his tainted past. He didn't think until later that this plan would torture him.

* * *

So cute. XD I could just die from the romance. I wonder if Hikari loves Duke back lol. Of course I know, I can't tell you though.

Please rate and review. And if you like, do, DO subscribe.


	6. Chapter 5 Pain

Cripes, it's been awhile.  
And still no reviews. T.T

Oh well. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been such awhile to whoever is a faithful reader (pessimistic me, "Of course, there's no followers. You haven't posted for so dang long." Optimist, "Shut up! We'll see! At least we have one subscriber, I think. Thank you!. . .Oh no, what if they unsubscribed since we took too long. Crap now your pessimism is rubbing off on me.)

* * *

Chapter 5 Pain

"How is she?" Duke visited a few days later.

Hikaru sighed, "She's still out of it. All she does is stare at the wall in her bedroom. She doesn't even eat. . .Understandable, Feraligator was her first starter pokemon. She raised her Pikachu from an egg. Her first egg. . .All the others, she had a special connection. She had it with all her pokemon. It's as if when they died, she died too. . .Anyways, I have to leave for Kanto. My mom's been worried enough. Take care of Hikari." He grabbed his backpack.

"Oh yeah, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you. Bye."

Duke smiled. "Bye." Then he approached her mother. "Hi."

"Hi. . ." She leered at him.

"Listen, Hikari is my friend. I would never do anything to hurt her. I just came to help as much as I can. She's hurt," he sighed. "I need to help her."

Missus Aikiko stared at him intently for minutes then sighed, "I know that. She needs someone right now. Ever since that blasted Team Rocket broke her!" She stated with a mother's fury. "I think you're the only one who can reach her. Even my precious Delcatty can't reach her."

Duke nodded. "I'll do my best." He turned to go upstairs to Hikari's room.

"One more thing," she added.

"Yes?"

"This doesn't mean I accept you!" She fumed. "You're still a criminal."

"I'll keep that in mind, Missus Aikiko." He bowed and walked off with some food in hand.

Unlike before, Hikari's room was dark. She had closed the blinds. She was still in the same clothes. She stared at her empty pokeballs at the foot of her bed while she sat curled up like a ball. Her mom's Delcatty curled up to her, mewing and trying to comfort her.

Duke sighed. The part of Hikari that he loved the most was gone. All that was left was a broken spirit. He pulled a chair next to her bedside.

"Hey, Hikari. How are you feeling?"

No response.

"I heard you haven't eaten in awhile. I brought you an apple." He pushed the apple against her cheek. "You really should eat."

Hikari still stared at her empty pokeballs of her beloved pokemon.

"Hikari. . ." He sighed, frustrated. "Can you hear me? Hikari?"

She nodded slowly.

"You should really eat."

"Duke. . ."

"Yes." He leaned in intently. Finally, there was a response.

"Why didn't I die alongside my pokemon? I could have helped. But I just stood by like an idiot."

Duke sighed again and looked into her eyes while grasping her shoulder. "Listen to me Hikari. It wasn't your fault. . .It was-"

"People keep saying that, but it is. No matter what others say, it still is."

"Hikari. . ." Duke pleaded.

"Just leave."

"Hikari. . ."

"Just leave me alone! How in the world would you know what it's like to lose someone important to you?"

Duke froze. It was true. He was an orphan at such a young age. He never knew his parents. There was no way to sympathize with that statement.

Hikari cried harder, "Please go away. I don't want to talk anymore. . ."

Her friend stood and stared awhile before walking out the door and out of the house. But in the trees, a Murkrow lurked with a mechanical eye fixed on Duke intently.

* * *

Poor, Hikari. . .T.T

I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. I just have to revise it. Until then. . .


	7. Chapter 6 When The Past Catches Up

Well, as I promised. . .sort of. It's 11:11. . .PM.  
I'm cutting it close. LOL.

This chapter always gives me goosebumps. O.O

* * *

Chapter 6 When The Past Catches Up

"My little Hikari!" Hikari's mother cooed as she entered Hikari's dark room. "My, my!" She flicked the light switch. "Look what I got!" Out of her shopping bag, she pulled out a brand new kimono. "Isn't it darling? I got it for the festival coming up! "

Hikari continued to blankly stare at nothing, lost in her own mind.

"Come now, you should try it on!" Hikari didn't move at all, so her mom dressed her like a doll, a lifeless doll. "Aw, it's so cute on you! I knew it would suit you!" She squealed with delight. "Now, I really want to do your hair." Quickly, she grabbed a brush and designed her child's hair into a beautiful bun full of adornments. "Oh, you look absolutely like my child! Oh, look at the time!" Her eyes wandered to the clock than to the door. "I need to go grocery shopping! We have absolutely nothing for dinner!" She sat her daughter back onto the bed. "I'll be right back Hikari. Just stay put, alright? Mommy will just go out to buy some food!" With that her mom scurried out, she thought, I really thought she would resist me dressing her up like she always did. Why did that event have to change her so much?

So once again, Hikari sat still in her room, thinking of her beloved Pokemon, while her mother's Delcatty attempted to comfort her. Maybe if I did something they would have been alive? She thought repeatedly. But I didn't.

Delcatty's ears perked up. "Delcatty, what is it?"

Downstairs a lock clicked open, the silhouette of a man with a Dusclops creeped along the wall and up the stairs. Upon reaching Hikari's room, he simply opened the door and walked in. "Hikari Aikiko?" He asked. Delcatty growled.

Hikari looked up towards an unfamiliar voice. It was a young man. He looked a bit older. His black hair covered his right eye. He was tall with a strong build. But his eyes, they had an eerie kind of fierceness.

"Who are you?"

His eyes observed her body first before he spoke again, "I can see why Duke is so attracted to you."

"Duke?"

"Yes," he smirked. "He's an old friend of mine."

Hikari stood silent. An old friend? From the that criminal syndicate?

"It's so odd. We researched on you. Looks like you were a great trainer. How hard have you've fallen after losing your pokemon?"

Hikari gripped the bed hard, planning an escape.

"Duke left the group awhile ago. The head honcho wants him back. Once you're apart of the group, you never leave. Unfortunately, that's the rule my old man instituted. Honestly, I can't believe he wants him back-"

Hikari flung a book at his head and kicked him in the stomach and broke into a run for the door and down the stairs while Delcatty used hidden power, knocking back both Dusclops and him.

The man scorned then sneered. "Dusclops go get her. I'll deal with the cat." He pulled out a taser.

Dusclops descended through the floor to meet Hikari. Hikari backed up but the man was coming down. Oh no, Delcatty. She pushed the chair against Dusclops, only to have it go through him. She ran once more grabbing the emergency flashlight, pointing it at Dusclops. Dusclops winced in pain and faded away from the light.

"Dusclops shadow ball!" Dusclops conjured a black ball from behind Hikari and forced her into the mirror on the wall. The shards from the force cut into her back, causing her to shriek.

"Now," The man said, "Why do you resist? In the end you won't win. AH!" A shard sank into his arm, holding it was Hikari.

Hikari ran further into the living room. All she had to do was make it outside or just call here and now. Then, she could call for help or maybe the phone. She reached for it and put her ear against the receiver. The line was dead.

"Yes, I cut the line. I don't anyone to disturb us." He sneered again with his arm bleeding extensively. "You have spirit. I like that."

Where did I put my pokegear, she thought. It has to be somewhere. She recalled it was in her room in a drawer, and there was no going back there now. If only she could make it out.

"Dusclops, use Hypnosis on the girl."

Dusclops' eye glowed. Out of the dark house, another ball of light came from Delcatty.

"Delcatty!" Hikari said, relieved.

Delcatty mewed for her trainer's daughter to leave.

"No, I can't let that happen again."

Delcatty scratched at Dusclops. It made contact for awhile before he became transparent.

"This is getting annoying. Dusclops, psychic."

An invisible force broke through, damaging the house even more and ultimately injuring Delcatty to the point that she fainted.

"Delcattty!" Hikari cried harder. Please not again. She ran up to the cat. Still breathing, thank God.

The man approached behind her and restrained her from any more movement. "Dusclops, hypnosis now!" Dusclops' eye glowed once more. He looked Hikari in the eye until she fell limp in the stranger's arms.

"Mission, successful." He smirked and in his hand, there was a pink pokegear. "We'll call him later."

He rubbed his arm and winced in pain. Hopefully, he thought, she hurts as much as me. He looked at the wounds on her back, but they were disappearing then the cuts were gone. The man chuckled. You really are a special girl.

* * *

Oh. . .My. . .Gosh. . .I still have goosebumps.

FYI Her fast healing is mentioned in the bonus chapter when Hikari and Duke met and finally became friends.  
I kind of like Duke's point of view better. It's different from a girl's, plus his affections are clear (They'll become clearer in the next chapter when he finds out) while Hikari's are unknown which is nice.  
Sorry, it takes so long again. I focus a lot more on my original works than my fanfics. But I kind of missed Duke. . .Though he doesn't make an appearance in this chapter he will be badass in the next one. XD

I'm just glad that despite being depressed, Hikari can still sock it to the baddies. Oh, yeah!

Please remember to rate and review! I always like to know ways on how to improve!

Until next time, which is hopefully next week! Until then!


	8. Chapter 7 Ultimatum

I'm trying to be more consistent with my postings. :P

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Just to recap: Hikari was kidnapped by some 'old friends' of Duke, but Hikari though depressed still put up one hell of a fight before being taken!

On to the story. XD

* * *

Chapter 7 Ultimatum

Duke from his bed in the motel stared at the ceiling. All his thoughts were on Hikari. How could she be so distraught? He wanted to help, but what could he do? There had to be something. Finally, he got up so he could visit her once more.

Throughout his walk, he thought of some way to help her. He knew he loved her, but what about her? He could tell her that, but would that stress her even more?

Once he reached her house, numerous police cars and an ambulance sat in front. There was yellow tape everywhere.

Neighbors around the house were chattering, all concerned.

"What happened?" He asked a bystander.

The man turned to face him. "I'm not sure." In front of him, Delcatty on a stretcher was taken into the ambulance. On the front steps, there was Missus Aikiko speaking to an officer, crying.

"Missus Aikiko!" He crossed the tape.

"Young man," an officer reprimanded. "You need to stay behind the line, this is-"

"Shut up! Hikari is my friend I need to know what happened!" He bickered.

"That may be true, but-"

"It's okay let him through," Missus Aikiko said.

"Yes, mam."

"Missus Aikiko," Duke lowered his voice what happened. "What happened?"

"Come with me." She led him into a mess of a house.

"What happened?" He asked again but firmly.

"I don't know," she sniffed. "I left Hikari after I dressed her up. I was hoping to get a response, she always bickers with me when I try to dress her up. I left her with my Delcatty. Delcatty. . ." She sobbed. "I l-left her to get some dinner. When I came back, it was like this. There's some blood over at the mirror shards. Even, Hikari's room is a mess. There was nothing left behind. The forensics group is still processing, but so far. It's clean. Where could she be?" The mother broke down. "Why did this have to happen after all this?"

"Missus Aikiko." Duke sighed. "I swear I will do whatever it takes to get Hikari back."

"I know you will. . ." She sobbed. "I want her back."

"Mind if I go upstairs to investigate?"

She shook her head.

"Thank you."

He ascended the stairs and finally reached Hikari's room. Whoever did this would pay dearly. It didn't matter who, they would. He looked around. It was a lot different then when he came in the morning. It was untouched before now it was all in shambles.

His pokegear on his wrist rang. He checked the caller id. Hikari?

"Hikari? Where are you?"

"Hello Duke. I hope you're alone."

The voice he wished never to hear again was on the other line.

"Victor. . ." Duke growled under his breath.

"You really thought you could start anew. You are an idiot for thinking that. Going back to your original appearance. You thought no one would recognize you even if you falsified your ID. Did you really think that? Just faking your own death would make everything better. . .?"

"Where is Hikari? What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do much. I asked my son. You remember, Darren? To get her for me."

"Once we spotted you. We just had to get you back. What better way to get you by taking the one thing you care about. And don't you think about contacting the authorities. If you do. . .Well, you can fill in the blanks."

"What happened to the we only steal policy?"

"My old man." He snorted. "He's long gone. Frankly, I'm glad. He was only hindering us with his damn philosophy."

Duke sighed and lowered his voice. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have to work with us again. You were always the best. Meet us at one tonight at the Route 33. Don't be late-"

"Wait! I need to know if Hikari's safe before I go."

"Very well. We thought you might. Here she is and make it quick."

After to what Duke thought was a long silence, a voice spoke. "Duke?"

"Hikari, are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Are these the people you talked about?"

"Yeah," he laughed sadly; she remembered.

"Duke, you don't have to come for me. I deserve as much besides even if you do, they won't let me-"

"That's enough!" Hikari shrieked in the background. "Meet us at one at Route 33. If you even think about telling anyone else, we will know and you know how we know."

"I do." He growled. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

"Good." Then a dial tone.

Duke walked up to the bed and sat down. He banged his fist against the headboard. Damn you, Victor. Why couldn't they leave him alone like his grandfather did? Why now?

Then, he recalled Hikari's last words. No Hikari, I do have to come for you. No matter how much I tried before to reject it, no matter what you say, I love you. That's why I have to. . .

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . .Wow, I'd be scared if Duke was that pissed at me. . .

Anyways, rate and review, please!

And until next time!


	9. Chapter 8 The Mission

Just a short chapter, this time. As compared to the others.

Hikari won't be present, but Duke, seething in anger, will be. I hope to post some pics of my characters soon if I can get our scanner to agree. Grr!

Enjoy!

Recap: Duke is being blackmailed from the old syndicate he used to work for. He needs to work for them or Hikari might never see the light of day again.

* * *

Chapter 8 The Mission

Duke arrived at the site two hours earlier than scheduled. He paced up and down, thinking if there was any way to fix this. They found him somehow, knew he was alive. Even if he told someone, they would know, because _they _were watching. How? He wished he knew.

"Arrived early, I see."

Duke turned his head around. "Where's Hikari?"

"She'll be fine as long as you do as I say."

"And what do you say?" He seethed.

"I need you to steal a precious item for us. . ."

"What sort of precious item? Surely, it's close by, since you called me to this specific location."

"Ah, you know me so well. . .Surprising, considering how long we've been separated. . ." He sneered sardonically.

"So where in Cherrygrove and what?"

"Right to the point, you're like the son I've never had."

Duke laughed. "You already have a son."

"Not as good as you."

He shrugged. He had to be compliant at least for awhile until he could ensure Hikari's safety.

"There is an item. . ."

* * *

See, how short it was. Next time. Duke will set out for his mission to steal a very, valuable artifact. One that might have more power than anyone realizes.

Rate and Review! Please!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9 His Cursed Ability

Ah, chaos. So I will submit three chapters to make up for it.

I've been trying to recollect this story in my mind. I made this story when I was about 12. I'm 19 now, so. . .You can fill in the blanks. Things start to speed up here and the origins begin to become clear after this chapter. Enjoy.

Please rate, review, and comment! I need all the constructive criticism I can get!

Plus this is a very RAW chapter so please mention any mistakes you find. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9 His Cursed Ability

"There is an item located within a scientific facility. A lot of research has been put into it discreetly of course. We intercepted the data from an inside source. Apparently it is running very successfully now."

"_It?"_ He was going to need more information than this.

"It apparently is some sort of object that emits a vast amount of strange energy."

"Very well." He nodded. "Do you have any equipment I can use to break it? All I have is the old lock picker."

From behind, a lackey tossed him a black sports bag full of tools: a nightscope, swiss army knife, and a PDA.

"Thanks, but it would help for me to know where it is."

"Check your PDA, it's marked on the map app."

Duke clicked the PDA on and scrolled to the map setting. There it was.

"We good?"

"Perfect," Duke glared.

"Oh come now, Duke. Don't look at me like that. You knew that this was eventually going to happen; your past would catch up to you."

"Yeah." He muttered,"I was just hoping not this soon."

He turned around to head into the city.

"Oh, by the way, we previously tried to rob the facility a week ago. But we failed, thanks to my son. So the security might be heightened just a teeny bit. You will have my son and these men accompany you. I want to make sure my asset is safe."

"Excellent. . ." He said, rolling his eyes.

Duke got onto his Crobat and left with a team following after him.

He reached the top of the roof. Quickly and quietly, thanks to his Crobat.

A few guards were pacing the top of the facility. "They better not land that whirlybird up here yet," Duke muttered. "Crobat, Crobat," he whispered. "Use hypnosis on the guards but on my mark." He pointed to the guards located on different parts of the facility. One near the door, the other two were located at opposite ends of the building, marching back and forth. "Crobat, use hypnosis on the one closest to the corner furthest away from the door." Crobat swooped away and swooped down right in front of the guard, lulling him to sleep. "Now, wait for the other one to get close to the other guard near the door. Once they have the same line of sight, use hypnosis on the both of them. . ." Crobat complied. All the guards were down.

Duke spoke into the PDA, "All the guards on the roof are out. You can land. . ." Duke turned to his Crobat, "Emit a sound frequency to cancel the sound of the helicopter." Crobat frowned, trying to understand what and why his trainer was doing this. "I know. I don't like it either," he said. "But they have Hikari. We don't have much of a choice." Crobat growled, but did what he was told. The copter landed without a hitch.

"Now, what Duke?" The apparent tone in Darren's voice proved he hated working again with his old associate-the one who would always outshone him in whatever he did.

"Two of you lock up the guards. Tie them up wherever. I don't care. . ." He returned Crobat to its ball and let his Gengar and Alakazam out. "I'll scope the facility with these two." Duke walked towards the door.

"Not without surveillance of course," Darren grinned impishly.

"Of course not." He said with a sarcastic smile. "Gengar will go ahead of us, since he can become invisible. Then, we'll know how many more guards there are to stop you this time. . ."

Darren sneered.

Gengar came back out through the roof.

"So what did you find?" Duke pulled out his map. Gengar pointed to each individual point on the map, charading what was there.

"The item is here."

"Was there any safe ventilation shafts big enough for people to fit through?"

Gengar shook his head and jumped up demonstrating that there were laser sensors.

"Dang it." He turned to his help. "Can any of you create a distraction big enough?"

"We could," one responded.

Darren sneered, "You're just trapping us, aren't you? You'll take the object and run off."

"Why the heck would I do that? You still have Hikari." Duke sighed, "If you need reassurance, I'll have my Alakazam stay with you to teleport you once I get the object. Is that enough?"

Darren sneered again but nodded.

"Get to it then!"

Darren and his men left to get into position.

Duke waited and waited. An explosion sounded on the other side of the campus. "Come on Gengar! Lead the way!"

Gengar nodded and floated quickly down the hallway.

Guards were scrambling left and right to reach the origin of the explosion and the break-in. Duke checked corners, watching for guards then ran again.

"Gar!" Gengar whispered, motioning to the two guards up ahead in front of the room where the object was stowed.

"Gengar appear in front of both of them and use hypnosis."

Gengar nodded and disappeared. It reappeared in front of the guards who grabbed at their pokeballs. But looking into Gengar's glowing red eyes, they fainted.

Duke scrambled to the door. "Gengar look out for any oncoming guards." Gengar saluted and disappeared. Examining the door, he found a card scanner. Damn, he needed a passkey. He pickpocketed the two guards and found one.

He swiped the keycard. The door dinged open. Good.

He was in. Only to be met with a giant vault. Crap. "I don't have time for this."

His communicator beeped. "What is it?"

"They're coming in. Better hurry." Darren's voice echoed on the other line. "Crap."

Duke pressed his ear against the vault. Trying to hear the click the lock made, but found it too time consuming. "Screw this! Come out Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion appeared from its pokeball.

"Use fire blast on the vault! I'll explain later." Typhlosion complied. It gathered fire into it's mouth and spit out a large star shaped fire. The vault melted a little but not enough to pass through. "Use flame wheel!" Typhlosion lit up and tackled through the vault. Duke quickly passed through ignoring the massive heat and hot metal dripping on his jacket. Inside, there was a small black bracelet in the center, surrounded by a forcefield. Duke quickly got out a screw driver and found the panel. He unscrewed the panel and examined the wires.

Gengar appeared next to him, saying a lot of guards were coming.

"Typhlosion keep them busy. Just by using smokescreen. You too, Gengar and see if you can contact Alakazam to get us out of here."

Sure enough, the guards entered the room outside the vault.

Typhlosion quickly spit out smoke outside the vault, blinding the guards, while Gengar hypnotized them one by one.

"Hey you!" Crap, a guard snuck past them. He had a Mareep to light the way.

Duke cut the wire, shorting the forcefield.

"Touch the object, and I'll be forced to subdue you." His Mareep crackled electricity.

Duke raised his arms, and in the corner of his eye, Alakazam appeared.

With one swift movement, he grabbed the item. Mareep used thunder wave.

He jumped to the side, stuffing the item in his pocket. He returned Typhlosion and Gengar to their respective balls.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam nodded and they teleported out of there.


	11. Chapter 10 The Foreshadowing of War

Chapter 10 The Foreshadowing of War

Duke observed his plunder. Weird, why would they want this?

It was a black gauntlet with a few dark jewels inserted. From the outside, it looked useless, but still he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable holding it.

They reached base, where Victor was waiting with a giant grin on his face.

"Here. . ." Duke tossed the object at Victor. "I did your stupid job."

"Good. Darren hide this in the vault."

"Yes, father." Darren took it and walked off with a scowl.

"Anything else?" He knew they wouldn't let HIkari go on the spot. He had to be cautious.

"No, that is all for today. Boys escort him to his room, and take the gadgets we gave him earlier and oh, his pokemon too. We don't want him getting any funny ideas."

"Yes, commander."

Duke walked in the middle of his two guards, observing his surroundings. So much that he bumped into one of them.

"Watch it!" The guy said.

"Sorry," he said, waving his hands defensively. "I'm a bit sleepy."

"Shut up. . .Now." They reached the room. The other guard inputed his card. "Give us your pokeballs and the tools."

Duke pulled out six empty pokeballs, while hiding his real ones in his sleeves and handed it to the man and the rest of his gadgets.

"Happy?" Duke frowned.

"Quite." The man pushed him into his room. "Home sweet home." And the door shut behind him.

Duke listened and waited and waited an hour before getting to work. He looked around the room. There was a camera of course. They knew he would start working. Maybe in the bathroom. There was one but not in the shower. Duke went in the shower and took off his shirt and threw it out on the floor.

"Alakazam." The pokemon popped of the ball. "Rig the camera's to cycle the same thing. Me pacing earlier and getting into bed. Work fast, because I'm pretending to take a shower." Alakazam teleported below the sight of the cameras and got to work.

"Gengar," the ghost appeared. "Scour the area, like you did earlier in the scientific facility. Look for Hikari discreetly. I'll find stuff I can use to defend myself."

Duke got out a pokedex he found years before. He deemed it useless but kept it anyway. Obviously, the guards deemed it useless to contact the outside, but that didn't mean it wasn't useful.

Duke precariously took it apart, asking Alakazam to unscrew with psychic now and then. Adjusting the wires and circuit board, he made a stun gun that he would use later.

Another hour later Gengar returned and Alakazam completed his task. "Thanks Alakazam." And Alakazam returned to his ball. "Gengar, what did you find?"

Hikari sat alone one the bed in the cell. She ate bits of food from the tray. But the chains made it hard for movement. It was weighty and it was only long enough to get to the doorway and the bathroom.

_All I can do is harm, _Hikari thought in the loneliness of her cell.

The door opened. Darren walked in watching her while carrying a new tray of food.

"You barely touched your food."

Hikari sat in silence.

Darren drew a knife.

Hikari backed against the wall.

"Don't panic, I'm merely curious. I would've had someone else deliver the food, but there is one thing I wanted to know." Hikari bolted towards the bathroom, but all Darren had to do was grab the join to have her fall on her back.

He grabbed her arm and cut deeply into her arm, that made Hikari shriek.

He watched her would slowly heal.

"Interesting. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Hikari squirmed in his grip.

"Heal so quickly. . ."

"I don't know!" He threw her to the floor.

Darren smirked. "Duke gets everything he wants doesn't he?" He grabbed her again and pressed his lips hard against hers. Hikari fidgeted, trying to get away. Then he threw her to the ground again. "I bet he didn't get that." And he left Hikari alone to cry in the room.

_Do you want to get out? _

Hikari looked around. No one was outside the cell.

_I'm trying to get you out. _

"Who are you?"

_I am a servant of the woman's voice in your dream._

"How do you know about that?" Hikari whispered.

_We've been trying to get you, now it's beginning. . ._

"What's beginning?"

_You'll see._

Hikari saw a sparkle of light float down from the ceiling.

She cradled it in her hand, observing it.

And in a flash of light, she disappeared.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Duke shouted when Gengar came back to report. "And now people are the guards are trying to find her! Crap!"

Duke ruffled his hair.

"We could use this. In the chaos, they're most likely wouldn't be able to notice us. We definitely can use this. We just need to investigate her cell. Alakazam I'm going to have you look into Gengar's mind again and teleport there like we did at the facility. I know it's tiring, but maybe if you can get us close, it can work. But what if they're investigating there right now. . ." Duke groaned. "This is so frustrating! Just teleport us there and we'll wing it!"

Alakazam nodded and focused deeply on the image of the cell in Gengar's mind, where he went, and how he travelled silently there.

In a flash, they were in the cell. No one was around. Of course, it would be the last place for them to look.

Alakazam sighed. "Return Alakazam. You deserve a rest." He turned to Gengar. "You be look out. Here's a some berries to keep you up."

Gengar saluted and went through the door.

He investigated the cell. They put her in cuffs. Duke boiled in anger. But it was strange, the chains were still locked. If she escaped, they should be unlocked right. If she found a chance to escape, she wouldn't lock them.

"Hikari where did you go?" He asked mostly to himself.

_Are you looking for her? Obviously, you care for her a lot._

"Gengar, I thought you were guarding!" Gengar came through the wall and nodded. "Then who the hell was that?" I must be going crazy hearing voices in my head, Duke thought.

_Oh no, you're not going crazy you mortal man. I will bring you to Hikari but I cannot assure a safe landing._

"What?" Time and space bent and he found himself spiraling down a crystal lit cavern with Gengar following from above. "GGGEEENNNNGAAAARRRR!"

The ghost descended and grabbed his trainer, slowing his fall.

"Thanks Gengar. You can rest for now. I'll have someone else on guard now." Gengar nodded and returned. "Let's go, Sneasal."

Sneasal appeared in front of him. "Get ready. Hikari has been MIA, so we need to find her."

Sneasal nodded and they proceeded through the cavern. At last they reached a quartz-like altar, where Hikari was laying down, unconscious.

"Hikari!" Duke ran up to her. A girl with shining blond hair in a white robe appeared blocking her. "Who are you?"

"Please do not be alarm. I was told to call you by my master. This is not my true form; I made a human form so that you wouldn't be so intimidated."

"Well, it's not working."

The girl smiled. "If you are worried about Hikari, she is just resting. It has been a tiring day for her."

"Right. Why did your master want to call?"

"Because. . ."

Duke looked around; it wasn't the girl. It was Hikari speaking. But her eyes were different, they weren't hers. It was if it was someone else speaking. And something new was wrapped around her neck. A shiny white necklace with yellow jewels, glowing as she spoke.

* * *

As stated in chapter 9, this is a very, very, raw draft.

So please comment and review, just nicely!

Have a nice day wherever you are.

Also, I'm planning on changing my user name. Not sure yet. But I just don't like mine now. I just chose the one (Hikari-chanForever) because nothing else came to mind. But I'm sure I'll post more fanfics besides this one, making that one void. . .


	12. Chapter 11 His and Her Role

Chapter 11

"Because a great battle is about to begin. . .Even if we wanted to stop it. The other forces are too strong."

"W-who are you? You're not Hikari." Duke trembled. What kind of forces were at work here? "What the heck is going on?"

"Do not worry. About Hikari, she is asleep. It is better this way. Her soul has been most troubled. As for your questions, all of them will be answered with time, but we will answer what we can at this time."

"Right. . ." He said suspicious of whoever this person was.

"I am Lumina, ruler of light. You are Duke, friend of Hikari."

"Yeah, so?" Duke stared at his Sneasal. He was bowing. What?

"You care dearly for her. You wish to protect her, just as the legendary Pokemon have done so years ago."

Duke's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

"As an entity, of course I would know."

"Entity?"

Lumina stroked her servant's shoulder. "I shall take it from here. Thank you for your help."

"No thanks necessary my queen." She disappeared in a ball of light, ascending into the ceiling.

Lumina turned back to Duke. "Have you ever wondered where Pokemon came from?"

"I guess at times. Yes."

"They come from powerful entities like me. We create them to our own liking. I believe you refer to the types I made as 'normal types.'"

Duke rubbed his head, trying to take it all in. "So you're telling me you made pokemon?"

"Yes, but not all of them. There are other entities who had power over other elements. I was merely a peaceful person, so I made pokemon with such powers of the 'normal' type. After we discovered, they're were humans and some of our creations wanted more power. We hid. But ended being captured, in an effort to escape essences of our spirits and our powers were stored in these items, such as this necklace Hikari is wearing."

"So there are more of these?" Then, he recalled the item he stole. "Like the bracelet I took. . ."

Lumina frowned. "Yes, unfortunately. It fell into the wrong hands. Over time, the essence of our spirits can become corrupted by the impure thoughts of living beings. I believe the item has chosen its master. Just as I have chosen Hikari."

"Is that why Ho-Oh and the rest of those dogs saved Hikari many years ago?"

She nodded. "Yes, though Ho-Oh is considered a fire type. He carries a little bit of my essence. Which is why it is able to create a rainbow and appear as a shining bird. It already knew Hikari was special."

"But it can create other pokemon?"

"Yes, well those who were considered noble were gifted with that ability."

Duke ruffled his hair. "Wait, wait, wait. So are you saying there is going to be an all out war? And Hikari and Darren are going to be apart of it?"

"Unfortunately so. . .I felt so bad for her to lose her pokemon like that."

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

Her servant appeared again, guarding her master with her staff.

"Relax. He won't hurt me."

Duke clenched his fist. "You have power to warn her in her dreams, but you don't have power to stop it? What kind of joke is this?"

"My lady's powers are restricted."

"Calm. We are alright." Queen Lumina nodded, and her servant stood down.

"Sorry, my queen."

Duke punched the glass-like wall. It hurt like hell, but he didn't care.

"Why her? Why now?"

Lumina frowned. "She is going to face many hardships. Her spirit is greatly weakened after that event. She may succumb to the darkness. You'll need to help her. For I cannot, I am already weak as it is. Will you do that?"

"I will."

Lumina walked forward and observed the resolve in Duke's yellow eyes. "Yes, I believe you will. I will leave her in your care." She shut her eyes, and Hikari collapsed limply onto Duke.

The servant reappeared. "I will transport you somewhere else now."

"To Hikari's home preferably." He suggested while cradling her in his arms.

"I will try."

In a flash of light, they were in front of a sign, which read, 'New Bark Town.'

* * *

That's all for now.

I'll try to be more prompt with my posts. Again, no promises considering college, family, and well. . .life.

Please comment and review. I like to know what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right.

Until next time in this tale or another. . .


	13. Chapter 12 Loss

Chapter 12 Loss

Hikari woke up the next day with her mother lying next to her while Duke slept across from her on the floor.

"Mom." Hikari nudged her mother's arms off her. "Mom?"

"Sweetheart, you're awake." She smiled. "Thank goodness."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just the whole day yesterday."

"Really?"

"Oh you must be hungry. Let me get you something." She skipped away but turned around to say, "Just between you and me. He isn't so bad. But don't tell him I said that."

After her mother left, Hikari felt the choker around her neck. So it was real? She thought.

Duke groaned from the chair. "Ow." He opened his eyes and cricked his neck. "Hikari, you're up."

"Yeah." She eyed him warily, couldn't help feeling that all those struggles were because of her. "You're hurt."

"It's fine. Just got a few grazes and burns, breaking into a place."

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's their fault. They had to be idiots and get you involved. Don't worry about it. Frankly, I didn't notice it until after I brought you back here."

Hikari came a little closer and placed her hand on his injuries until they disappeared.

"Thanks."

"Are there any more?"

"No, I'm good. See." He outstretched his arms and wiggled his fingers. "I'm alright."

"Okay," but she still eyed him to make sure.

"Anyways, your mom is making lunch. Let's go downstairs okay."

Hikari nodded.

As they descended the stairs, she asked, "Will they come back?"

Duke sighed. "I hope not. If they do, they better watch it, because next time, I'll be here."

Hikari nodded again but went limp.

"Whoa, you alright?"

"Just a little dizzy. . ." She sat on the stairs for awhile.

"If you like we could just sit-"

"No." She grabbed the railing. "I can walk."

"Just lean one me for awhile. You haven't eaten for awhile."

Hikari shrugged and knew that there was no point to argue.

"Hi Hikari. Seth called." Hikari's mom flipped another burger patty. "He wanted to say hi and said he may be coming to visit soon."

Hikari nodded. "Okay."

"You're still worried about those guys?"

Hikari gently smiled.

"Don't worry about them sweetie." Miss Aikiko hugged her daughter. "If any guys come, I'll make sure they pay dearly."

"Is Delcatty okay?"

"She's fine. She's stable."

"She's still in the hospital, isn't she?"

Miss Aikiko nodded. "Yeah she is."

"Can I visit her?"

Both drew back. It was the first time in days that she actually wanted to get out of the house-let alone her room.

"Yes, honey. Just eat and clean yourself up then we can go to the Pokemon Center."

"Okay." Hikari nodded and nibbled at the burger.

Later in the day, Duke and Miss Aikiko escorted Hikari to the hospital where Delcatty was being rehabilitated.

When they got there, the nurses were scurrying around.

"What happened?" Hikari's mother asked, grabbing a nurse on her shoulder.

"Your Delcatty is in an unstable condition! Blood is filling her lungs! We are trying our best to drain it, but we cannot find the source of the bleeding!"

Duke turned to Hikari and saw the resolution in her eyes. "Are you sure?" He whispered quickly. Hikari nodded. "You're not afraid that your mom or others will find out." Her resolution froze as she pondered. "I can help too, you know? There can conveniently be some dark shroud, courtesy of my Gengar."

"It doesn't matter. After this, I need to go."

"Wait go? What do you mean?"

Hikari walked into the emergency room, ignoring the nurses pleas to leave. She placed her hands upon Delcatty's chest. Its breathing was suffocated by all the blood. Her hands glowed. Delcatty's breath slowed down until she fell asleep with peaceful breathing.

The nurses and her mother stood aghast.

Hikari looked up with tears in her eyes. "At least I could save her, right mom? Even if it was my fault" The light in her necklace reacted to her emotions. Angel wings sprouted from her back. "I need to leave before I hurt anyone else." In a beam of light, she vanished towards the sky as Duke tried to catch her. His hand only caught air.

"Damn it!" Duke yelled. He turned. There were all the witnesses in front of him. He pulled a pokeball from his belt and Alakazam emerged.

"What happened to my daughter?" She grabbed Duke by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this, Missus Aikiko." He looked at Alakazam. "Use hypnosis on all of them. Make sure they don't remember this event."

"What?! What about me?"

Duke sighed. "Her too."

"No, you can't! Tell me what's wrong or I swear I will-"

Duke looked at Alakazam. "Fine, not her mom. Just all the nurses, people, pokemon in this building just not us two."

Alakazam nodded and energy pulsed through the center, removing all of what happened from their minds.


	14. Chapter 13 Where the Lost Go

Chapter 13 Where the Lost Go

"So she had that power all along?" Mrs. Aikiko sat across Duke in the comfort of her dining room, but that still didn't help her calm down.

"The healing power at least. The wings thing was completely new." Duke fidgeted, only his mind was half-present at explaining what had occurred, the other was attempting to figure out where Hikari could have gone. "It's because of that necklace she just got."

Mrs. Aikiko sat silently while looking at the floor.

"Mrs. Aikiko, the offer is still there. I can block this from your mind. I had to, but you begged in a way that I couldn't do it."

"No, I want to know. I know at times I misunderstand my daughter, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying." She sighed and peered at her family portrait upon the kitchen counter. "At times like this, I wish that Hiro was still alive."

"Hikari's dad?" He asked, following her eye line.

"He understood her a lot better than I did. When he passed, she cried so hard that I couldn't do anything." She laughed sadly with a tear in her eye. "Her own mother isn't even capable of comforting her, imagine that?"

Duke leaned in, hoping to comfort her by putting his hand on her shoulder, but recalled her distaste for him and stopped. He moved on to a different topic, "This is important, Mrs. Aikiko. Do you have any ideas where she could've run away to?"

"I don't know. I don't know! I wish I knew!" The mother broke down in tears. "I'm a horrible mother."

_Geez._ Duke sighed. He knew now what Hikari meant about her mother being a drama queen. He repeated his question, "Do you have any idea? Is there anybody else she was close to in your family?"

"I don't know! No one on my side! But there was my husband's twin brother. After he died, he was the only one capable of comforting Hikari."

"Where does he live? Is it some city in Johto?"

She sighed. "He lives in another area."

"So where?" He demanded after a long silence. "Kanto, Hoenn? Where?"

"It's across the sea. It's called Arcus"

"I suggest you ask someone to move in with you or stay with someone else, because those people after me won't give up."

Duke boarded the train and looked at the passing trees. Hopefully, he'll find her. He needs to.


	15. Chp14 Cold Surroundings, Warm Feelings

Chapter 14 Cold Surroundings, Warm Feelings

He reached the edge of Arcus. From there, he had to walk. He asked a conductor for the map of the region then went on his way.

According to Mrs. Aikiko, her brother-in-law lived in a town called Incendo. Apparently, he had to climb over some mountains to get to the small town in the valley.

He had done his research before heading here. A stream of light was spotted heading towards this area and disappeared into the sky.

Duke sighed. He didn't bundle up. Luckily, there was a town before the mountains where he could buy stuff to keep him warm.

He bought a coat, gloves, a hat and some climbing gear. He rested for the night before climbing up the mountain.

_Crap. _Duke shivered and climbed up the mountain, wishing he bought a scarf. Some parts he could scale by walking, other times he had climb a rocky slippery snowy path.

It was getting dark; he knew he had to set up camp, but he just kept on going, trudging knee deep in snow.

Until he stepped on a lump. _No a body._ He felt a faint warmness. Duke dug the snow away and spotted the two blue eyes he knew. There was Hikari, lying under the blanket of snow. Her necklace glowed faintly, emitting very little heat to keep her alive.

"Aw, crap." He felt her. She was cold. "Please, don't be dead. Please don't be dead. . ." His fingers searched her neck for a pulse. He waited a minute or two. There was a faint beat. He sighed. He would need to warm her or she would die from hypothermia.

Duke grabbed her from the snow and wrapped his coat around her before pulling out a pokeball.

Typhlosion popped out and shivered.

"Typhlosion. Warm this place up, will you?"

Typhlosion nodded after seeing the situation and the flames on its back grew until the snow around them melted

"Thanks." Duke set up his tent quickly. When he checked on Hikari, she was still stiff. _Crap. _He already wrapped his coat and sleeping bag around her; Typhlosion was already warming the area. What else could he do?

Typhlosion tapped his trainer on the shoulder and made motions of cradling while raising his brow.

"What?! You perverted-"

Typhlosion laughed at his trainer's loss for words. Then, he made a face that read, 'you know you want to.'

"-Stop that!" Duke stared at Hikari, battling between his desire to cradle her in her arms and his stubbornness. "Stop it, you perverted flame lizard!" But then, he looked at her and his cheeks turned red. "Alright. Ugh. But just for the record when she wakes up, it's your fault."

Duke's arms fidgeted as he attempted to wrap his arms around Hikari before curling into the blanket of his sleeping bag.

"Warm up. Come on." Duke muttered repeatedly.

Her head rolled loosely and positioned itself looking up to him. Duke couldn't help but notice her bluish lips, tempting him to warm them.

"Stupid." He started talking to distract himself. "You can't control your powers so you go flying off to this place, only to crash down on a freezing mountain. So stupid.

"Now you put me into this awkward position while you're so vulnerable. You're really an idiot."

With a push on the head, his lips met hers until he backed away, looking at the mischievous grin on his Typhlosion's face. "Damn Typhlosion what was that for?!"

Typhlosion only grinned and chuckled at his trainer's red face.

But Duke and Typhlosion knew that he enjoyed those brief seconds when his lips touched hers for the first time.


	16. Chapter 15 A Melancholic Reunion

Chapter 15 A Melancholic Reunion

The following morning, Duke woke up with a slightly warmed Hikari in his arms.

His face heated up in embarrassment as he slowly realized he went through the whole night hugging Hikari. Typhlosion lay close by with his flames still burning bright.

Good thing, he wasn't awake. Typhlosion would've teased him if he saw the look on his face.

She was still frigid, but at least there was a soft glow in her cheeks now.

Duke sighed. At least, she was alive.

Typhlosion growled playfully next to him.

"Shut up. Never speak of this to her."

Typhlosion chortled more. Duke couldn't help but smile as they carried on. He could feel Hikari slowly warm up on his back.

Finally, the land descended and he could see a town in the valley. Thank goodness. "Okay, pervert. Get back in your ball." He returned the smiling flame into the ball who was still laughing under his breath.

The town in the valley was relatively simple. There were some modern buildings. But they weren't high enough to consider them skyscrapers.

Mostly, it seemed like a surburban city.

"Excuse me." He went toward the first person he saw. "I'm looking for Dr. Aikiko."

"Ah, yes." The man said. "His home is just two houses down."

"Thanks."

"Hikari!" A man similar to the man in Hikari's family portrait.

"Are you her uncle? Good."

"Are you Duke? Mei said you would be coming." Mei? Oh yeah. That's Hikari's mom's name. "Is she okay?" Hikari's uncle felt her neck for a pulse then her forehead. "She's still too cold. Come on, let's bring her in."

He brought both of them to a small white cabin. There were only a few rooms. The first being a examining room. Basically, it looked like a doctor's room.

"Here place her on this bed."

Duke complied while Dr. Aikiko covered her with a blanket.

"Mei mentioned that she disappeared. Where did you find her?"

"Under the snow in the mountains."

He bit his lip, and his eyes were filled with worry. "It's a miracle she's still alive. I'll get some warm blankets."

He ran to the kitchen and came back to bundle her around the blanket.

"Hopefully that will help. I'll have to make some medicine later." Then he looked at Duke. "Oh where are my manners? I'm Kazuma, Hikari's uncle and Mei's brother in law. You're Duke, right? Mei had a lot to say about you."

Duke rolled his eyes. _I bet she did._ He thought.

"Oh, that's right. Are you hungry or tired?"

Duke yawned. "You're right. I'm tired."

"I have a bed in the next room. You could nap until you're rested."

"That's a good idea."

"I'll show you to your room."

"No." Duke got to his feet first. "Just show me where it is and I'll go there."

"Ah, first room on your right down that hallway."

Duke bowed. "Thanks." He walked with heavy steps. Once he saw the bed. He fell face first.

_Damn it. Hikari._ He thought. _You make me worry so much. Just go back to your old self already. Please. _Then, he sank into a deep sleep.

Kazuma petted Hikari's head. "Hikari, geez. Why did you make your uncle worry? Honestly, I haven't seen you this sad, since your father died. I hope you get better. I doubt I'll be the one to make you better this time though."

Duke opened his eyes slowly and looked at the ceiling and around the unfamiliar bedroom.

"Oh place." Duke yawned and buried his face into the room was pitched black this time. Duke turned to the clock on the stand. "Ten o clock pm? Wow." Duke got to his feet. _I guess I'll check on Hikari._

Duke walked out to the next room to find Hikari standing over her sleeping uncle.

"You're up good. We have work to do."

"Hikari?"

"What the crap? Hikari?" He repeated. Then, he looked at her eyes. They were different. "Luminara. . .?"

"Duke, we must hurry. There is something I believe that is meant to be yours. But if we do not make it, the darkness I sense will take it for themselves."

Duke wanted to argue, but to argue with a omniscient spirit entity would be useless. "What about him?"

"He'll be safe."

"That's not what I meant. He's worried about Hikari. Don't you think he'll be worried once he wakes up?"

"Do what you must. But do it quickly. I fear that they may have reached the power before us."

_Cryptic as usual. _Duke rolled his eyes as he grabbed pen and paper and wrote:

'Dr. Aikiko,

Went out with Hikari for a bit.

Don't worry. We're fine. We'll be back.

Duke'

That message would still make anyone worry with its secretiveness, but at least it's better than not knowing anything or at least knowing something without knowing this whole epic war your niece was involved in.

"Are you finished?" Luminara asked.

"Yes."

"You have your pokemon? You'll need them. The war is about to start."

_Crap._


	17. Chapter 16 A Volcano Brewing

Chapter 16 Volcano Brewing

Duke followed the possessed Hikari towards the active volcano close by the town. Her suspicions were right there were hover crafts near the foot of the volcano hidden by a thrush of trees. The same hovercrafts used by the organization he quit years ago.

"Crap? What are they doing here?"

"The gauntlet you took. . .it was one of those items that I have spoken of before. It seems that someone has taken its power under their control."

Duke gasped.

"I'm afraid I can't stay for long but all I can say is that the power we need is hidden in the waves of lava. I can bring you there but you will have to for the dark powers at work are great." She grabbed Duke from behind.

Duke blushed being so close to Hikari was both what he desired and what he declined, considering this was no longer Hikari talking, but an aged spirit deity.

She closed her eyes and the lava parted showing an old ruin's entrance. Feathered wings sprouted from her back and she carried him to the platform softly.

"This is all I can do." Luminara said weakly. "You and Hikari are on your own now." Then, Luminara disappeared as Hikari fell forward into his arms.

Her eyes fluttered slowly. "Duke, what happened?"

"Hikari." He gasped. It was great that she was finally back.

"Where are we? Why is it so hot?" She looked around shocked at the river of lava. "This is a volcano."

"It's hard to explain. Luminara said that there is an important object needed to be found here like that choker. Unfortunately, they got here first."

"Those men that kidnapped me?"

Duke nodded. "Hopefully they don't know how to use the power. If they do, we'll be in trouble."

Hikari nodded then looked up at him. "Duke, you can let go now. We need to stop them, right?"

Duke blushed as he realized he hugged Hikari once she woke up.

Hikari stood silent beside him the whole time as he stealthily entered the temple.

"Are you sure you want me here?" She muttered.

Duke didn't want to sigh. It would make her feel a lot worse, so he held his impulse. He wished that she would just go back to her old self, not this empty shell. But he had to understand, it would take time. He just wished he knew how much time would be needed.

He takes out his Gengar the best one to patrol stealthily.

"Gengar, carry on ahead and warn us of oncoming danger."

He sidled corners with Hikari holding his hand awkwardly trying to place her surroundings. He wished he could take her back to the safety of her uncle. But it was too late now. For sure, they would spot them. So he continued onward blushing furiously as the girl he loved held his hand.

His concentration wavered until Gengar surprised him by rising through the floor.

"Gengar," He almost gasped before collecting himself. "What did you find?" He placed paper in front of their spy and drew the schematics. Apparently, they were all gathered in one area.

"There's something there. . ." Hikari's eyes glowed white.

"Luminara?" Did she change again? He thought.

Hikari turned to him with quizzical eyes. "Who's Luminara?"

"Never mind, Hikari. What's there?"

"I don't know. There's two strong powers emanating that way." She pointed north in the same direction where all the people were gathered.

"How?"

"I don't know. Ever since I got this necklace, I feel more aware."

Duke shook his head to remove his confusion.

"Delcatty is recovering?"

Duke nodded.

"Mom misses me?"

He nodded again.

"I did it again. I hurt someone important."

Duke wanted to agree not for her mom's sake but for his. She just left suddenly without a good bye. He pat her head. "Stay here with Alakazam." Alakazam popped out of his ball and nodded. "Alakazam protect her here. Make sure you're not seen." He turned the corner and ran forward with Gengar trailing behind.

"Duke!"

Duke froze in his steps.

"Be safe."

Duke raised his hand to assure her. But he knew it was a lie, because he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise.


	18. Chapter 17 About To Explode

Chapter 17 About To Explode

Duke sidled the corner and saw Darren commanding the lot without his father.

Since when did he have such power, Duke gaped at him as he thought this.

Then he went on to count the guards. Two on the left with two water pokemon, trying to douse the heat of the lava wall, but to no avail.

He needed a plan.

"Hello, Duke."

So much for a plan. "How'd you know?"

Darren tapped the gauntlet. "Since I got this, let's just say. I've been more powerful lately."

Damn, Duke thought. Hikari mentioned her senses have increased. He should've predicted that the same applied to Darren.

"Where's your father? Wasn't he the one calling the shots?"

Darren grinned maliciously. "Not anymore. Not since he was forced into an earlier retirement."

"Like father, like son. Eh?"

Darren glared. "I'm nothing like my old man. So shut up. Absol!"

Duke's hand twitched at his pokeballs. Which one would have an advantage?

He looked at the lava terrain and chose his trusty Typhlosion.

"Always the strategist." Darren scoffed under his breath. "Absol, faint attack!"

"Typhlosion, flame wheel!" Fire wrapped around his Pokemon. Absol recoiled from the burn and hissed, before vanishing again.

"Your Typhlosion can't keep it's flame wheel up forever, Duke!"

"I know that," Duke thought aloud. What did he know about Absol? Dark type, yes that was obvious by the crescent horn. But what else?

"Absol, psycho cut!"

The glowing horn made contact and cut into his Typhlosion's side.

"Again!"

Crap. "Smokescreen!"

Smoke poured from his mouth blinding Absol.

A sphere of smoke appeared upon the battle field. Absol coughed and backed away.

Darren sighed. "Absol, he's trying to regain ground. Use detect before it attacks."

Absol's eyes glowed.

"Typhlosion, quick attack!"

Absol moved to the side out of the way.

"Absol, sucker punch!"

"Typhlosion, swift!"

Projectiles of stars made contact with claws, but they proved weak compared to his dark claws which made contact with Typhlosion's jaw, knocking him next to the lava.

"Absol go for the kill."

Duke knew his heartlessness. It seemed genetic, father to son. Typhlosion struggled back to his feet. Duke's eyes glinted as he remembered something important. "Roll into the lava right now."

Typhlosion dived into the lava, immersing himself.

"Rollout!"

A blazing red ball of fury came rolling at Absol.

Absol dodged time and time again until hot ground encircled him, trapping him in the center, leaving Typhlosion the only job of finishing him off.

Darren sighed, "Why can I not win these battles against you? Every single time. Oh well. I just wanted to see if I could win just this once, but at least-" A dark energy emitted from his gauntlet and a shadow poured into Absol, awakening him.

The Absol faded away as a shadow and shifted into its master. Darren's gauntlet gleamed black. His fingers sharpened into claws, and his teeth into fangs. A horn in the shape of a crescent moon sprouted from his forehead.

"Typhlosion!" But he wasn't fast enough, with one flick of a wrist. Typhlosion was sent flying into the wall.

Typhlosion slowly rose to his feet as Darren now turned on his trainer.

Setting himself ablaze, he created a flaming shield.

Darren pressed on against the swirling flames and knocked out Typhlosion.

Darren turned onto him with murderous eyes.

As Duke prepared himself, a sphere of light came bounding towards Darren.

"Stop." Hikari stood in between them in a flowing white robe and shining angel wings with his Alakazam teleporting just behind her.

"Luminara?" Duke gasped aloud. No, it wasn't, he observed. Her eyes were much like. . .

"It's me, Hikari. I don't know what's happening," She kept her hand raised towards Darren. "I just know you have to get that item." Her eyes motioned to whatever was behind the lava curtain.

Darren snickered, "Amusing, how did you learn so quickly?"

"I'm not sure. . ."

"Did it come as naturally to you as things do to Duke? Because you should know, I do not like PRODIGIES!" Darren lashed again at her this time with a faint attack, disappearing from sight before appearing behind her only to be rebounded by a bubble of light mana enveloping her and a flash of light briefly blinding him.

"Duke, hurry." Hikari called out as she defended against more of Darren's onslaught. With his combined strength with his Absol, defending was all she could do.

Duke nodded and ran towards the curtain of lava. There was something emanating behind. But how to get to it?

Alakazam appeared just next to him, pondering.

"Didn't I tell you to protect her?"

Alakazam merely shrugged and motioned she insisted that they help.

"Can you do anything about this curtain? Use psychic to push it away?"

Alakazam focused his powers upon the curtain, but a sudden barrier pushed him back, knocking his concentration.

Okay, this obviously was a temple now, housing the element of the object and protecting it with all its power. Including a burning, wait, Duke thought. Fire?

A fire type pokemon maybe could get it.

Typhlosion could've gotten to it easily if he wasn't unconscious and if there were no guards before.

Duke searched his pack for revives until one of his minions came tackling him down near where the lava flowed. He struggled against his former comrade's grip while forcing himself away from the lava's searing heat.

His nails dug into the minion's shoulders while the other had him in a chokehold. Air gradually became sparse. Using his feet, he knocked his opponent off of him.

Once he got to his feet, he ran to his pack in front of the lava curtain. He just needed one revive. Just one to wake him up.

He reached into his pack and found what he needed until the guard rammed him. The force pushing him into the curtain of lava.

"Duke!" Hikari cried, but he couldn't hear her as he drowned.

* * *

So yeah, I planned to do this monthly and release, but it turns out when I went back to my old files of this story. I realized how much was missing such as the region map, which let's face it was probably thrown away years ago, and how some of the characters need revising. So this will go on hiatus for awhile. Meantime, I think I'll post some oneshots of other things I have in mind. :)  
Also, please remember to rate and review. I appreciate it a lot.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
